


Eucatastrophe

by sunflowerchan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but he deserves better, i considered making him the ex friend, i love him so much he just didn't fit in the story, kind of a mess, sorry for not including junhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerchan/pseuds/sunflowerchan
Summary: eu·ca·tas·tro·phe/ˌyo͞okəˈtastrəfē/nouna sudden and favorable resolution of events in a story; a happy ending.





	Eucatastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote this in a span of about? 3 hours? maybe 4? and most of it was last night at like 1am. it's a gift for someone who means a lot to me, but i'm posting it here anyway. when you see this, i hope you like it! it's kind of a giant mess, but i really only thought of it yesterday and so... here it is.

Lately, Kang Yuchan had been… flirting, it seemed. Of course, that made no sense. Not only were Yuchan and Donghun best friends, but… Yuchan was straight. Right?  
At first, Donghun had shrugged it off. They’d recently had a bit of a rough patch in their friendship, and now that they’d moved past it, Yuchan was feeling extra affectionate. Well, that’s what he’d thought. He wasn’t sure now. Some of the boy’s cryptic tweets were a bit suspicious, and thinking back, he never recalled Yuchan calling any of their other friends “angel” at random. The younger boy had also been a lot cuddlier lately. Donghun, of course, had no objections to this. He was all for the affection he’d been receiving. The more he thought, however, the more confused he became.  
After thinking long and hard (read: sitting in his bed zoning out for two solid hours), he’d come to a conclusion: he had no idea what the hell was going on right now, but there was a chance that he, Lee Donghun, had a crush on his straight (?) best friend, Kang Yuchan. Panic shot through his body as he thought back to the disaster his life had been earlier this year. After a breakdown-driven confession at midnight to a boy they’d both been very close with, he’d lost someone he’d considered to be his soulmate. Combined with everything else going on in his life at the time, the pain had been so hard to bear that most days he forgot how to breathe. Yuchan had been his rock through all of it.  
Now he liked Yuchan? What, did his heart want to be broken again? Yuchan was nothing like the other boy, this much was true… However, the situation itself was scarily similar. With trembling fingers, he dialed Sehyoon’s number.  
“Sehyoon?” he spoke as his friend answered the call.  
“Donghun, what’s wrong?”  
“I… I think… Yuchan has been flirting with me? But he’s straight. I don’t know, it doesn’t make any sense. But it got me thinking. I… I’ve had some random thoughts about dating him recently, but I always brushed them off. I never made anything of them. I, I was thinking about my feelings. I think… I think… What if I like him?” Donghun’s voice trembled, his voice fading to a whisper.  
Sehyoon’s sensible response didn’t really do much to stop the dark path Donghun’s thoughts were spiraling down. Maybe Yuchan liked him, or maybe not. If Donghun decided he liked the other boy, he should be honest for his own sake. Donghun knew this, he did, but he was too far gone by this point. Sitting on his bedroom floor with his back pressed against his bed, he sobbed and struggled to breathe. Byeongkwan called him not long after, and though he mostly spoke comforting words, they didn’t do much to ease Donghun’s panic.  
It was a knock at Donghun’s door that finally brought him back to his senses. Pushing himself to his feet, Donghun wiped at his eyes with sleeve-covered hands and made his way to the door.  
The worried gaze of Kang Yuchan greeted him as he swung the door open.  
“Channie?” he croaked, blinking in tired confusion.  
“Hunnie. You weren’t answering my texts. I got worried, so… Here I am!” the boy grinned, stepping inside and slinging an arm around his best friend’s shoulders.  
It was impossible not to smile back when Kang Yuchan smiled at you. Despite the heavy thoughts weighing down on his shoulders, Donghun felt his lips melt into a smile as he shut and locked his door.  
“I’m alright, Channie,” he murmured, leading Yuchan to the couch.  
They slumped onto it together, and Yuchan let his head rest on Donghun’s shoulder. Sighing in contentment, Donghun closed his eyes and pretended not to notice the way his heart was threatening to escape his chest.  
“What’s wrong, Hunnie?” whispered the boy gently.  
“Mm, it’s nothing for you to worry about.”  
If Yuchan wasn’t satisfied with this answer, he said nothing. Instead, he flicked on Donghun’s TV and pulled up YouTube. That night, they fell asleep on Donghun’s old couch while bittersweet ballads spilled softly from the speakers. 

The next few days went quite the same. During the day, Donghun worked. In the evening, he laid around messaging his friends and reading. Midnight usually found him hiding in the darkness of his bedroom crying and battling his thoughts. Without fail, Yuchan showed up at his door every night. One night, he even brought ice cream. They always stayed up late into the night, watching music videos until they fell asleep.  
If the anxious pounding of his heart and twisting of his stomach that occurred every time Kang Yuchan crossed his thoughts (which was quite often) hadn’t convinced him, their nights together did. Lee Donghun liked his best friend and there was nothing he could do about it. 

One night was a bit different. Yuchan arrived at his door looking nervous. Maybe… Maybe Yuchan had something to confess? No, Donghun thought. There was no way the younger boy returned his feelings. Sitting on the couch together, Donghun was quiet as Yuchan selected songs and rambled on. Usually, it was a bit more back and forth, but his best friend seemed determined about something. A few songs in, Yuchan selected Billie Eilish’s Come Out and Play before turning to face Donghun.  
“I have something to tell you,” Yuchan mumbled, fiddling with the blanket he’d stolen from Donghun’s bedroom a couple songs ago.  
“Hmm?”  
Donghun’s heart pounded in his chest. Maybe… Maybe he was going to…  
“I… like boys,” Yuchan whispered.  
Donghun’s eyes widened. Kang Yuchan liked boys. Okay… so he wasn’t straight, then. Grinning, he ruffled Yuchan’s hair.  
“I’m proud of you. Thank you, Channie, for telling me.”  
Yuchan beamed and snuggled back into Donghun’s side.  
The other boy rambled a bit. Boys were cute, he said. He also liked girls, but not just girls. He didn’t really know what label he identified with.  
“That’s okay,” Donghun reassured him. “Labels are only important if they are important to you. You are Kang Yuchan. You’re just Yuchan who likes whoever Yuchan likes. That’s perfectly okay.”  
“Thank you,” the boy murmured.  
It was quiet for a little while, aside from the music and Yuchan’s occasional comments. Donghun’s mind was going a mile a minute. Yuchan liked boys. Did that mean…? Did he have a chance? Well, maybe. Maybe Yuchan liked someone else. That thought made his stomach clench a bit painfully. You should be happier right now, Donghun berated himself. Your best friend just came out to you.  
“It’s not going to be awkward now, is it?” asked Yuchan timidly.  
“No,” Donghun laughed softly, pushing his thoughts aside. “I like boys too, remember? Of course it won’t be awkward.”  
The smile on Yuchan’s face was enough to ease the pain in Donghun’s stomach for the night. 

One night, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon had accompanied Yuchan to Donghun’s, and the four were sitting on Donghun’s floor watching videos together. At first, Donghun was fine. Watching his best friends all smiling and laughing together always brightened his day.  
And then he started thinking. He watched the way Byeongkwan curled into Sehyoon’s side, watched the way Sehyoon smiled gently and ran his fingers through Byeongkwan’s hair. His gaze drifted to Yuchan, with his bright smile fixated on the TV in front of them, and he felt something in him break. He wanted that with Yuchan. He wanted that, but he was never going to have it. Quietly, while biting his lip to hold back tears, Donghun stood and made his way to his bedroom on shaky legs. As he slid to the floor, he pressed a hand against his lips. Tears raced down his cheeks almost as quickly as the thoughts raced through his head.  
He had to tell him. Sehyoon had been right. He had to tell him, because this was going to drive him insane. Wondering… wishing… torturing himself every night… The constant fearful thump of his heart in his chest. He couldn’t hide this. Not from Yuchan. Protesting the realization, his entire body trembled.  
Thump thump thump. Okay. That wasn’t his heart. Then… the door?  
“Donghunnie?”  
It was Yuchan. His voice was small as it slipped beneath the crack in the doorway and wrapped itself around Donghun in a gentle hug.  
“Yuchan.”  
Apparently taking that as permission to enter, Yuchan pushed the door open and stepped inside. The door closed with a click. Footsteps padded toward him. Hiding his face in both hands, Donghun curled further into himself.  
“Donghunnie… Please talk to me, angel,” Yuchan whispered from beside him.  
Biting back a sob at the pet name, Donghun let out a teary sigh.  
“You’ll… you’ll hate me,” he sniffled.  
“No, Donghun. Nothing could make me hate you. Nothing could make me leave you. Remember?”  
“Nothing?” he choked as another bout of tears burned their paths like acid into his raw cheeks.  
“Nothing,” Yuchan confirmed. “Well, unless you were a psychopath who murdered young children, maybe. I doubt that’s the case though.”  
Donghun wanted to laugh, but the fear clawing its way from his stomach up to his lungs was unforgiving, so a pained hum came out instead.  
“Okay,” Donghun pulled his hands from his face with a nod. “Okay.”  
“Yeah?” he could hear what sounded a bit like hope in Yuchan’s voice, but he brushed it off.  
“Yuchan, I… I’ve been thinking a lot lately. I’ve been thinking about how you’re my favorite person in the world. I’ve been thinking about how you’re different to me than they are. I’ve been thinking about how seeing your smile or even getting a stupid text from you can brighten my day in an instant. I’ve been thinking about how the thought of losing you terrifies me more than anything else. I’ve been thinking about how your happiness makes me happy, how your sadness pains me. I’ve been… thinking about you. And… These past few nights… All the songs I’ve been playing… They remind me of you.”  
Tears rushed down his face as shame burned his cheeks like fire. It was quiet for a moment.  
“Is this you saying you like me?”  
Donghun flinched a little.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
“Is that a yes?”  
In any other situation, Donghun might have scoffed. Yuchan was stubborn.  
“Yes,” he uttered.  
“Thank goodness,” Yuchan’s voice sounded shy. “I like you too.”  
Eyes wide, Donghun glanced up at the younger boy. Yuchan was smiling, his cheeks going a bit pink as his eyes sparkled.  
“Huh?”  
“I like you too, Donghun,” the boy repeated.  
It felt like he’d been hit with a brick wall. Sobs wracked his body, and he melted into Yuchan’s arms.  
“I… I wasn’t expecting you to say that,” he cried.  
Yuchan laughed softly.  
“Honestly, I have no idea how. I’ve been trying to flirt with you.”  
A half sob, half laugh forced itself past Donghun’s lips.  
“I know,” he whined, “but I thought you were just feeling extra affectionate.”  
Shaking his head, Yuchan let out another giggle.  
“Yuchan…? I didn’t… say it, so I just wanted to say it. I… I like you.”  
“I know,” his best friend smiled softly. “I like you, too.” 

“A movie date?” Donghun’s eyes were wide.  
“A movie date,” Yuchan nodded, grinning.  
“I’ve never been on a date.”  
The grin on the younger boy’s face blossomed into a smile, sweet and happy and god, Donghun was so screwed. Well, not really, considering they were both asexual, but that wasn’t the point. The point was it had been less than a week since he’d confessed, and Lee Donghun was a complete sucker for everything about Kang Yuchan. Especially his smile.  
“Me either,” Yuchan murmured, and it didn’t matter if Donghun already knew that—his heart melted anyway.  
“Let’s do it.”  
An hour later, the boys were curled up on Donghun’s couch, pizza and ice cream and soda spread across the coffee table in front of them as the opening credits of The Little Mermaid painted the screen.  
“You know,” Donghun mumbled thoughtfully through a mouthful of pizza, “you could totally be Ariel. You’ve got the pretty voice and the red hair.”  
Whining, Yuchan bumped Donghun’s shoulder. The older of the two could see his friend’s cheeks flush as he shoveled a slice of pizza into his own mouth.  
“Well,” Yuchan all but whispered, “does that make you my Prince Eric?”  
Heat flooded through Donghun’s cheeks now, and a smile tugged at his lips.  
“If you’d like me to be, sunshine, then I’d love to be your prince.”  
There was no response, but the way Yuchan curled into Donghun’s side was all the answer he needed. 

“One large chocolate waffle cone!” Yuchan chirped, leaning across the counter to peer into the little ice cream shop.  
“You got it,” grinned the worker, bouncing over to grab a cone.  
“He’s a cutie,” Donghun commented absently, raising an eyebrow when Yuchan pouted at him.  
“We’re on an ice cream date and you’re calling the ice cream guy cute?”  
Biting back a laugh, Donghun brought his hands up and squished Yuchan’s cheeks.  
“Couldn’t help myself. He reminds me of this boy that I like. Red hair, bright smile, full of energy… Of course, the boy I like is a lot cuter.”  
Feeling heat flood Yuchan’s cheeks, Donghun giggled and turned back to the counter. The worker—Seungmin, according to his nametag—held the cone in one hand as he waited patiently for the boys to stop flirting and pay for their ice cream.  
“That’ll be two dollars and ninety-nine cents!” Seungmin chirped, handing Yuchan the cone.  
Before Yuchan could pull any money out, Donghun was shoving a $5 bill into Seungmin’s palm along with a “keep the change.”  
“They’re cute,” a familiar voice spoke as its owner came into view.  
“Binnie!” Seungmin grinned. “They are. They remind me of us.”  
“I’m way cuter than that tall guy with the eyebrow piercing,” Changbin whined, pouting at Seungmin across the counter.  
“He’s not even tall,” Seungmin snorted. “You’re just short. But yeah, you’re pretty cute.”  
A few feet away, Donghun had plopped down at a table, Yuchan sitting next to him with a huff.  
“I was supposed to pay,” Yuchan complained.  
“Yeah, well you can pay—wait. We only got one cone,” Donghun realized.  
“Yeah,” Yuchan grinned, his prior complaints forgotten.  
“So… you want us to share?”  
In response, Yuchan wrapped his hand around Donghun’s on the cone and took a happy bite of the cold treat.  
Donghun hoped that Yuchan wouldn’t notice the way the tips of his ears turned red. 

Sappy? Cheesy? Cliché? Yes. Donghun was all of those things. Maybe having a picnic at 8pm on a Monday night at the local park was a bit lame, but… He hoped Yuchan would like it. The red head was supposed to be here in about ten minutes, and after doing a once over, Donghun decided that everything was ready. The spot he’d picked was fairly secluded. He’d prepared the little sandwiches himself, along with fresh fruits and vegetables. He might’ve also snuck a few brownies into the basket. Pulling up the playlist he’d made for today, Donghun hit play and placed his phone on the ground.  
“A picnic?”  
In that moment, Donghun could’ve sworn his soul left his body.  
“You’re early!” he yelped, a hand coming to rest on his chest as he tried to calm his thumping heart.  
Giggling, the other boy apologized and plopped down on the blanket. Nerves flooded through Donghun’s body. Did he think it was stupid? This would be so awkward if he did.  
“I love it,” Yuchan’s voice was soft as he spoke, and not for the first time, Donghun wondered if Yuchan had the ability to read minds.  
Or maybe just his mind.  
The red head’s eyes sparkled in wonder and amusement as Donghun pulled food from the basket, and it was hard to hold back the happy sigh threatening to escape Donghun’s lips. Little things like this always made Donghun wonder if maybe, just maybe, they were made for each other.  
They chatted as they ate, about random things like the puppy Donghun had seen that day and the pretty yellow flowers Yuchan had snapped a photo of, and soon the food was gone. Scooting off the blanket, Donghun wrapped everything up and placed it neatly inside the basket. Perfect timing, he thought as the playlist came to an end.  
“Perfect timing,” Yuchan spoke as they both stood, and okay, Donghun was really starting to get freaked out by that.  
Following Yuchan’s gaze, Donghun found that the sun was setting in the sky. Ah. It really was perfect timing… Warmth rushed through his veins. When Yuchan’s fingers tangled with those of his free hand, the warmth spread to his heart and then up his neck to his cheeks.  
They walked together silently, Donghun watching as the sun kissed the ground. The sky exploded in happy pinks and yellows, painted with a joy that only new lovers could experience. After a while, when the pinks and yellows began to darken and the sun had nestled itself behind a nearby hill, Yuchan stopped and turned to face his friend.  
“Donghun,” he spoke, and his voice shook.  
“Yeah, Channie? What’s wrong?”  
“I… I have something to say.”  
Something in Donghun twisted fearfully as Yuchan pulled his hand away. Did he… Maybe he didn’t like Donghun anymore?  
“I’m… still a bit scared. I think I always will be. Maybe that’s part of all of this. But… my feelings for you are stronger than my fear. It’s only been a month, but I want to be brave. I want… I want you to be mine. I really, really like you. Like, more than chocolate ice cream, and more than sunflowers, and more than ballads, and more than all my favorite groups. I know you’d keep on waiting if I asked, but I just. Donghun… Will you be my boyfriend?”  
Oh. Oh. Blinking, Donghun stared at Yuchan. The other boy stared back, eyes nervous but certain. Oh.  
“Huh?”  
Yeah, so maybe Donghun was staring like an idiot, and maybe his eyes were filling with tears, but it was fine. Everything was fine, because Kang Yuchan wanted to be his boyfriend. Despite all his fears and worries, Yuchan wanted to be with him. Him. Lee Donghun. Crybaby, constantly sleepy, sad eyed Lee Donghun who had mental breakdowns every other night and ate chocolate ice cream to deal with his problems.  
“You’re cute and all,” Yuchan responded, eyes growing more and more nervous as the silence stretched on, “but could you give me an answer? I’m kind of dying here.”  
“Of course,” Donghun choked, pulling the younger boy into his arms. “Of course.”  
Pressing his lips to Yuchan’s forehead, Donghun let his eyelids fall shut.  
Yellows and pinks exploded behind his eyelids, and to this day, Lee Donghun could swear to anyone who asked that the colors he’d seen that day were far more beautiful and joyous than those of any sunset he’d ever witnessed.


End file.
